The integrated circuit package is the building block used in a high performance electronic system to provide applications for usage in products such as automotive vehicles, pocket personal computers, intelligent portable military devices, aeronautical spacecraft payloads, and a vast line of other similar products that require small compact electronics supporting many complex functions.
The integrated circuit package can consists of a package base or package substrate providing a mounting structure for attachment of at least one chip or die and an enclosure such as an epoxy applied on it to protect its contents. Typically, one side of the chip or die is used primarily for the mounting the chip or die.
The other side of the chip or die, referred to as an active surface of the chip or die, has electrically conductive areas that provide for electrical connections to its circuitry. Connectors, consisting of electrically conductive material, attach to the conductive areas to provide electrical connection between the circuitry of the chip or die and other circuitry not of the same chip or die.
The other circuitry can be from several possible sources. One possible source can be circuitry resident within the integrated circuit package, such as from another chip, indicative of a multiple chip integrated circuit package. Another possible source can be of circuitry residing outside the integrated circuit package such as from a printed circuit board within the electronic system.
Yet another possible source can be circuitry from one or more separate integrated circuit packages having one or more chips or dice within it. The separate integrated circuit packages can be connected with the conductors and enclosed together resulting in a single sealed package structure, or can be externally connected onto the single sealed package structure. Integrated circuit packages with small footprints and high internal IO connectivity are sought after for products with small printed circuit board systems. Global market demands also require solutions that provide lower costs and higher reliability through simplified manufacturing processing and early testing of circuitry for known good die (KGD) during fabrication which result in higher yield and improved circuitry reliability. Also, the leverage and flexibility provided by replacing package components as needed contribute to market leadership.
Attempts have failed to provide a complete solution addressing simplified manufacturing processing, smaller dimensions, lower costs due to design flexibility, reduced package counts, increased functionality, leveragability, and increased IO connectivity capabilities.
In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.